


Voluble

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [159]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Ineluctable. Ducky comes to check up on Anthony at Gibbs house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voluble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts), [shnuffeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/gifts), [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts), [magis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magis/gifts), [Rocketscientists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketscientists/gifts), [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/8/1999 for the word [voluble](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/08/voluble).
> 
> This is a sequel to [Enervate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7872019) and [Ineluctable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927390).
> 
> This is dedicated to jane_x80 in hopes it will help her feel better and encourage her muse to write her big bang and as a bonus for her writing [End of the Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7971379). This is also gifted to all of the people who wanted a sequel to ineluctable specifically Musichick2004, magis, Rocketscientists, Appletini, shnuffeluv, and of course jane_x80.
> 
> Also, since this isn't part of the other longer running series(ie Ziva causing trouble series) I decided to post it early, so that I could post the next chapter of the longer running series(ie Ziva causing trouble series) tomorrow. Hoping to get it posted tonight my time, but worst case it should be posted tomorrow morning my time.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Sorry Appletini not quite TLC, yet. Ducky checks up on Tony.

# 

Voluble

Gibbs wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was worried about DiNozzo. Lifting his still limp body out of the car, Gibbs carried him into his house and set him on the couch. He glanced at his watch wondering how much longer it would take Ducky to get here. Ducky had sounded like he was in the middle of something and might take longer to get here than normal. Though when Gibbs had explained the situation Ducky had sounded suitably concerned about Tony. 

Gibbs paced back and forth in front of his couch glancing up at his front door every so often hoping that Ducky would appear in it soon. He couldn’t stand seeing Tony so still and quiet. It wasn’t right. It reminded him too much of the many close calls Tony had had. He looked almost lifeless and Gibbs was scared he would lose Tony. 

He couldn’t let that happen. Ducky had to get here in time and save him. Finally, he heard his front door open and Ducky called out, “Gibbs?”

“In the living room, Duck.” Gibbs responded biting back any more words for fear of revealing how worried he was even though Ducky knew him well enough he was liable to see through any pretense he had.

Ducky set his bag of tools down on the floor by the couch. As he started to examine Anthony, he asked. “Can you tell me what happened in more detail, Jethro?”

“I don’t really know.” Gibbs admitted a bit sheepishly. “All I know is Tony called me saying he wasn’t feeling good and told me he’d been at a bar and was heading away from it. When I got there I found Tony passed out in a doorway.”

“Hm.” Ducky nodded to himself before launching into a story using his voluble language to distract Gibbs from his worry as Ducky continued examining his patient. 

As he wove his story to an end, he put his tools away. He’d already taken a blood sample for Abby to analyze. 

“What’s wrong with him, Ducky?” Gibbs questioned when it was clear Ducky had finished examining Tony.

“Well I’m not sure. It’s clear he’s in a drugged sleep state, but we won’t know if there were any other effects until Abby analyzes the blood sample I took. Plus Anthony always reacts oddly to drugs, so we’ll have to see how he’s feeling when he wakes up. That will give us more information.” Ducky stood up pointing to Anthony. “For now, someone just needs to watch over him and make sure he continues to breathe.”

“I can do that.” Gibbs sighed happy that Tony didn’t seem to be in immediate danger.

“In that case, I’ll run these samples over to Abby and then head home for the night. Call me if he gets worse.” Ducky expounded as he headed for the door.

“Will do.” Gibbs walked Ducky to the door offering a soft thanks as he closed the door behind Ducky. 

Returning to the living room, he shook his head at Tony. “What am I going to do with you, Tony?”

Deciding the best way to keep an eye on him would be to set Tony up in a bed big enough for both of them to be in, so that he could hear and feel any changes Gibbs lifted Tony up again this time to carry him up the stairs to the bed in the master bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Beholden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8025673) follows after this one.


End file.
